1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indicators for use in hybrid electric vehicles having an internal combustion engine and at least one electric traction motor.
2. Background Art
Hybrid electric vehicles typically include an internal combustion engine and an electric traction motor arranged in series, parallel and parallel/series configurations.
With such vehicles, it is desirable for an operator to know that the engine and/or the electric motor is running. The driver can easily tell that the engine is running because of the noise it produces by the engine. In contrast, the low noise of the motor can make it difficult for the driver to tell whether the motor is running. In some cases, the electric motor noise can be so low that the driver may not even hear it running.
Accordingly, there exists a need to indicate to the driver that the electric motor is running.